Little Bird Come Home
by Aurora Bluewolf
Summary: After 10 stellar cycles, Megatron is still waiting for his beloved to return home. A party might make his time fly by faster. AU, Star/Megs, Megs/Rodimus, Rodimus/Ultra Magnus, cutesy, royals, and a few spots of humor.


Found this in an old folder while cleaning out some stuff on my comp. Just thought I'd upload it and see how it does. Read, review, you know what to do. Depending on amount of reviews, I'll continue it sometime. Turns out I have a free hour between two classes, so chances are I will work on stuff then.

Completely inspired by Ladena's work on Deviant Art.

REVAMP! Yeah, after a few reviews, I started to wonder… maybe I should have worked with this more… and since I have Thursday's off for now, that means I can sleep a little longer, work on my homework assignments, mow the lawn, then work with these and post some new stuff. So now I want to fix a few things here. Mostly clarifications.

I do not own these characters, Hasbro does. I make no money off of this fanfiction.

* * *

It had been a fairly long time since Megatron had taken a lover of any sort… 3 stellar cycles. Alright, perhaps not that long, but long by his standards. He was Megatron after all, and it was unusual for the Lord Protector of the Decepticons to go for longer 18 solar cycles without a lover. He was quite a catch, strong, lean muscles; tall, broad shoulders; diviner facial plating; and a mind like an elusive stallion… as well as other parts. His last bondmate had suddenly disappeared on a routine flight. Just a normal, everyday flight by some moons near Cybertron, then back to his little…'cage' as Megatron so aptly named it. It was an elaborate steel cage that was hung by many chains from the top the berthroom in his secondary chambers, right beside his own berthroom. It was built like a bird's cage, strong and able to withstand his beloveds blasts when he was first caged. Later on his beloved settled down and relaxed enough for Megatron to attempt civilized conversation…and by civilized, that meant his little bird had to stop throwing random objects at him. Given most were the decorative pillows that lined the cage, he also found a game console…but didn't throw the platform, only the high-impact plastic controllers… which left a dent on his metal cranial plating.

Eventually, he managed to get his beloved to relax and slowly, but surely, tame his wild bird of prey into a beautiful, exotic pet. Time came and went, and after a year he allowed his beloved to go flying again…on the simple condition that he always returned at dusk or sooner. If not, Megatron would assume the worst had happened and begin searching for the culprits and his love. Things went as planned for about 10 stellar cycles…until that day when his little bird didn't return… at first he thought the bird was just late or had gotten lost… but he never came back. Search parties gave chase to any clues day and night for weeks…but the little bird was gone. However, he hadn't taken his most prized possession, so Megatron had no doubt that if he was alive, and intact, he would come back home one day.

But it wouldn't matter if it was today, because Megatron managed to get so depressed that he allowed himself to be dragged to this gala ball held by his staff. Or was it him who hosted it? Oh forget it, he wanted more high-grade. And to stare at the red chassis of the little Autobot diplomat that had come with Perceptor and Alpha Trion. He was a foxy little thing. Thin waist, thin wrist, gorgeous neck lines, a strong yet slimming chest… and that aft! Whoa, that could make a blind Qunitisson turn all six chastity ridden heads towards the red and gold beauty. He shifted his weight on to his other pede and made Megatron shiver with delight…or drunkenness. He couldn't really tell anymore. But he did know that he wanted the little red Autobot, what did Perceptor say his name was again? Ah yes… Rodimus Prime. The Foxy little 'Chosen One' of the Autobot Elite Guard. Currently filling in for Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime and Sentinal Prime. Ultra Magnus was still in the medical ward, Optimus had returned to Earth to be a family with Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, and surprisingly Prowl after he had been sent back by the Allspark as its messenger (be quite. I reject the sad reality and substitute my own!)

He watched the messenger dance slowly with his current partner, one ped behind the other, twirl, close the distance and step back. Megatron couldn't help but notice the red mech looking like he was tempting him with those sensuous curves, those luscious lips, and those beautiful optics. The mech was stunning, and if rumor held true, he belonged to Ultra Magnus before his accident.

* * *

"Why did you bring me here, slagger! What the pit do you want from me?" Starscream wailed, clearly pissed off that he was suddenly snatched up from the regular crowd and thrown into what seemed like a dungeon when he had not committed any crimes. He was a perfectly intelligent seeker who never broke any laws. He did not deserve to be caged up in this Primus-forsaken room…cage…dungeon… whatever it was. Megatron took his time slowly approaching and circling the cage. He had Starscream's wings chained to the floor of the cage, mostly to prevent him from hurting himself, but other than that it prevented the unusually intelligent seeker from attempting to reach the higher portions of the cage and loosen any bars that might give him a way out. Not like he needed to, the cage was filled with everything he could ever want- pillows lined the corners and walls of his cell, while books were stacked perfectly beside the various blank datapads, and television set up exactly across from the enormously plush bed. The bed had several huge blankets in red, green and mostly blue colors, and dozens of oversized pillows adorning its voluptuous futon style mattress (which if you have ever slept on a good futon, you know it is probably the most comfortable thing under the sun). There was also a system of fans that kept a continual breeze flowing through the room, much to the seekers liking. Seekers were meant for the air, and since Starscream couldn't be trusted to stay where he was told, the fans were to keep the comforting feel of air blowing over his wings in order for him to remain calm. In the wardrobe of the room were dozens of beautiful clothes. Most of which would have cost his trine their entire year supply of energon to purchase. Thundercracker…Skywarp…. Where were they right now? Megatron's voice suddenly snapped Starscream out of his stupor.

"Why, Starscream, I didn't know you had such a mouth!" Megatron teased. "Hehehe… I brought you here for my own reasons, but you can just relax for the time being. You're free to do as you wish. As long as you stay in that room until I come to get you." Megatron placed his hands on the side of Starscream's cage and leaned in. "Besides… why would you want to leave my hospitality?"

"You never invited me in…your guards came and seized me from the streets. What have I done wrong? You can't keep me here unless I have done something wrong!" Starscream screeched. Megatron smirked, and Starscream shuddered.

"Well…you are guilty of one crime." Megatron chuckled.

"And what would that supposed crime be?" Starscream asked, wanting to know what landed him in this predicament.

"Theft…" Megatron stated, rather bluntly, but that smirk he had as his optics wandered Starscream's body was more than enough to make the seeker shift back a little from his place on the bed. His tattered cloak was trailing behind him like a blanket.

"I have stolen nothing. What are you talking about?" Starscream asked defensively, pulling his cloak up to his shoulders to block himself from tempted optics.

"That should be obvious" Megatron said, standing up straight and turning to leave. He stopped at the doorway and gave his new acquisition and final glance. "You have stolen my spark. I won't stop until I have stolen yours in return." With that, Megatron stepped out of the room and left Starscream staring after him, mouth slightly open and wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Starscream spent most of his day alone in his cage, just like every other day. About a week had passed and he had calmed down to his life barred from the world in this tight little cage. His wings drooped from the sheer emotional weight that buried itself deep within his spark chamber. He waited and waited, watching the staff come and go, once a day getting an elongated bath while his chains were handled by the maids and watched closely by the guards. The links on his wings were not heavy, but they felt as though it would take a massive blast to break them from his wings. The days had passed rather slowly, and Starscream always felt himself trailing off to his thoughts about his trine. He missed them so much… he hoped that Thundercracker and Skywarp were eating well enough, and taking good care of themselves. His cloak had been forcibly taken away from him while he was shoved into the beautiful garments day after day. His current piece was a tightly woven dress that trailed up to his neck and flowed to his upper thighs, revealing stockings that gave his legs a very slimming look, while thin, transparent bows littered his back and arms (like Ladena's work on DA, not really clothing, but more like accessories, and transparent but accentuating) He was staring out the window as the fans that kept his wings sated were drying his chassis. He was day dreaming of his trine again. The exact same way he dreamed every day.

This day was going to be a little different. Megatron clicked his way into the marbled room, grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor.

"I see you are awake, little bird" Megatron stated. Starscream frowned a little, but turned his attention back to the window.

"What do you want from me? Are you not emperor? Can you not just buy whatever you want and leave me be?" Starscream asked, feeling the need to sob, but hiding it in his voice. Megatron placed his servos on the cage bars and leaned forward, playing with the lock as he did so.

"Not quite… unless birds as beautiful as you are for sale?" the tyrant said, causing Starscream to seize up in disgust.

"Whatever is the matter, little bird?" The emperor asked, only receiving a glare in response. Starscream turned to him and spoke.

"You took me away from my trine… my family. We struggled to make our daily need of energon, and they need me. Please, just let me go back to them. I miss them terribly." The seeker replied. The tyrant looked down at his own peds and frowned darkly. No one ever missed him that much.

"No." The tyrant finally said, making the seeker launch forward in sudden fear, pleading.

"I won't let you go… but…" the emperor spoke once again, cutting off the seeker's next words. Starscream stopped his pleading and turned his facial plating towards his captor.

"I will give them jobs here. They will be your servants. They are to take care of you in exchange for rooms here… if…"The tyrant stopped for a second, looking back up at the sleek, red seeker. Starscream's optics filled with happiness and hope, longing to see his second family again.

"If… you consider being my consort." The emperor finished, turning around and walking towards the door. Starscream stared after him, speechless.

"You have a week to think about it, until then, I shall leave you to your thoughts." Megatron walked out of the room and Starscream gazed after him. Someone wanted to be with a flawed mech like himself? Impossible. He wasn't suppose to find love like this… he wasn't in love. Yeah… this was some sort of weird dream… where he thinks he is in love. He'll wake to Thundercracker and Skywarp bustling around to where ever they needed to be for the day, doing their small paying jobs at the repair shop, fussing with their untidy beds and gathering the tools they would need. Starscream was worried about them…

Starscream gave himself a hard pinch on a small area of exposed derma on his upper arm. It hurt… this was no dream. Oh dear.

* * *

A week passed, and Starscream thought every day about his decision. He could give Thundercracker and Skywarp a new life as his maids… which didn't sound that bad. They had been living in a rundown portion of the city since they arrived after fleeing Vos. Starscream was forced to flee after a bombing on the castle. He was the third Prince of the royal family, and since they had been killed, everyone assumed him dead. The fact that the emperor of this city state found him worthwhile was disturbing. He had decided after the loss of his biological family that his guards, Thundercracker and Skywarp, would become his new family and that he would live as a peasant with them. It wasn't an easy life, but it was a real life. Not a life spent fleeing or evading the guards as his existence was threatened. Starscream was so afraid to drag the two who had saved him back into the fray as he was pursued by Megatron. He thought for hours after breakfast, and when lunch came around, he was greeted by thick boots clicking on the marble tile. A heavily decorated guard approached his cage.

"Lord Megatron wishes for you to join him for lunch today." Starscream stopped his thoughts at that note. He had to do this. He wanted the best for his family, and he would take care of them. He nodded and gathered himself as the flagging guards around his cage unshackled him from his restraints and led him to the Lord's dining hall. Down the exquisite hallways and past the elegantly decorated rooms, and Starscream found himself admiring this beautiful palace.

The room was massive. Green, blue and red tiles lined the hall, proceeding from the walls to the ceiling, while large white marble posts came flush against it, separating the walls segments; and in the middle was a huge table… where his captor sat with a single chair beside him.

"Starscream!" The tyrant spoke excitedly. He opened his arms in a welcoming gesture, watching the seeker step through gently. Starscream's white and blue dress trailed behind he approached the tyrant with wide optics. He was about to sit when he heard a 'chink' and felt the weight of the shackles taken from his wings. He looked behind him as the guards collected the shackles and began to walk away. Starscream turned his attention to his captor and sat when he motioned the seeker to do so.

"So my dear seeker… I take it you've figured out why I've called you here?" The emperor asked. Starscream took his fork gently between his digits and looked back at the tyrant, nodding with a simple smile on his facial plating. Megatron returned the smile with a cheerful glance, then folded his hands in front of him on the table.

"Great! Save your answer for later, let's just talk for now!" The emperor said, smiling whole heartedly at the young seeker. Starscream stared at him, and then relaxed after a few tense moments, speaking freely as Megatron asked him about his family, and in response Starscream learned a lot about the emperor throughout the night. Humble, sweet, kind, but never allowing his true self to be seen, less he loses everything dear to him. That was a royal's life, and Starscream remembered it well. He never asked about Starscream's past that evening… but the seeker would tell him when he was ready. And not a second sooner.

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp were rather surprised when the palace guards came to their doorstep and stood at attention. One of the more decorated guards came to them, asking for their names, to which they politely answered

"You are to come with us. Gather your belongings, as well as maiden Starscream's belongings. You are going to live at the palace now." The guard said. Thundercracker looked at Skywarp, who stared at him for a moment, then turned to the guard.

"Maiden?" He asked, truly confused. The guard responded.

"Maiden Starscream is Emperor Megatron's newest interest, and Megatron gets what Megatron wants by any means necessary." Thundercracker stared at the guard in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Where is he? You can't hold him forever!" Thundercracker growled. Skywarp was ready to fight if necessary, but the guard held up his servo in peace.

"Emperor Megatron asked that you join him in the palace, where you will be Starscream's new guards, friends, and maids; if that's what you want to call it. He is offering you a full position in the castle staff, new armor, new rooms, new beds, the whole deal. Even wages five times what you are getting paid right now." The guard said, rather stoically. Thundercracker and Skywarp stopped dead in their tracks…that was an offer that no one could refuse in these times.

"…Ok… but if Starscream is even the least bit unhappy, we are taking him back." Thundercracker said, as Skywarp nodded in agreement. The guard saluted them and turned outside of their home.

"Pack quickly, we will carry anything you need us to carry. Time these mechs got some sort of action." The guard said motioning to the king's waiting first battalion that had not seen war in about 4 stellar cycles. Some taunted that they were getting rusty, and some say that even without battle, they could destroy anyone who threatened the kingdom in less than a lunar cycle. Within two megacycles, they were packed with what few belongings they had and headed for the menacing castle in the center of the city.

* * *

~~~review please~~~

Yeah, no bloopers here. Sorry, can't think of anything for this story. Perhaps if I get inspired, there will be one in the next chapter. Hopefully I won't drown under Cell Bio and Human Anatomy's work loads.


End file.
